Zootopia: Friends Reunited
This is an AU fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise What if Nick and Judy had known each other growing up and were next door neighbors? What if Nick had been born in Bunnyburrow? This story follows that premise. Nick and Judy were best friends growing up, but, then, Nick moves away to Zootopia. For fifteen years, both of them don't see one another. Then, Judy goes to Zootopia to become a cop, and, one day, they are reunited in the midst of the savage crisis. Now, as they crack the case, a romantic attraction between the two of them begins to build. What will happen? Trivia *Nick and Judy are both around the same age, 9, in this version, when we first see them. *Nick and his family are the only foxes that the Hopps family currently trusts. Story SLASH! Gideon Grey's claws sliced Judy's cheek, leaving claw marks. Judy felt the blood welling up in the wounds on her cheek. Gideon then held her face in the dirt. He got close. "I want you to remember this day whenever you think that you will ever be anything more than a carrot-farming dumb bunny!" he said cruelly. What Gideon didn't see was Judy's best friend, another fox by the name of Nick Wilde. He frowned at Gideon. "Leave her alone, Gideon!" he exclaimed. Gideon turned around. "What do you want, Wilde?" he asked mockingly. Nick looked at Judy. "I want you to leave her alone!" he said. Gideon growled, then went over and knocked him off his feet. He got eye to eye with the other fox. "You're so stupid, Nick, for having a bunny for a best friend," he said. Nick said nothing as Gideon and his ferret pal left. He got up, helped Judy up and dusted her off. After a few words from the friend she had been trying to help, Judy revealed that she had gotten their stolen tickets back. The female sheep frowned. "That Gideon Grey doesn't know what he's talking about," she said. Judy put her fake cop hat on. "He was right about one thing. I don't know when to quit," she said. Just then, Nick's parents, Robin and Marian, and Judy's parents, Stu and Bonnie, rushed over to them. "What happened?" Marian asked. Nick looked at her. "Gideon Grey cut Judy's face, then threw me down," he said. Bonnie looked at the cuts on Judy's face. "I think it is time for us all to get home," she said. Robin and Marian nodded. Nick and Judy promised to see one another again soon. However, fate had a different plan. At home that night, Robin and Marian sat down with Nick to talk to him. "Nick, sweetie, your father and I have some news for you," Marian said. Nick looked at her. "What?" he asked. Marian smiled at her son. "Your father and I just got some great job opportunities. That means that we are moving to Zootopia," she said. Nick was shocked. "But.." Marian placed two fingers over his mouth. "Shh, sweetie. We have to do this," she said. Nick looked like he wanted to cry once his mother removed her fingers. "But...Judy..." he said. Marian nodded. "I know how close you and Judy are, but you will make new friends," she said. She then hugged him. The next day, the preparations began. That afternoon, while at school recess, Nick wasn't playing much. Judy tought this unusual. "Nick? Are you ok?" she asked. Nick shook his head. "No," he said. Judy looked curious. "Why?" she asked. Nick sighed. "I'm moving to Zootopia," he said. Judy was shocked. "Why?" she asked. Nick explained everything. Before long, the day came. Nick and Judy had said their goodbyes. The house had been sold, Nick had been taken out of school and all of their belongings were packed. Nick was put in the family car, which would follow the moving truck. Nick looked at Judy, who was standing with her parents. "Bye, Judy," he mouthed. The moving truck took off, and so did the Wilde's car. Judy watched them until they were out of sight, then burst into tears, as she thought she would never see her friend again. However, little did she know, things would change in the years to come. When the Wilde family arrived in Zootopia, Nick and his parents moved into a nice little house in a neighborhood of the downtown area, Savannah Central. It was a fine little area, with shopping, restaurants and a movie theater. Also there were the offices that Nick's parents now worked for, and a school specifically for predators which Nick was now enrolled in. The day they moved in, Nick also met some kids in the neighborhood, his new neighbors, Honey Honey Badger and her family on the right, and Finnick, a Fennec fox, and his family on the left. The night that Nick and his family moved in, they had dinner together and talked. "You start school tomorrow," Robin said to Nick. Nick sighed. "I know," he said. Marian looked at him. "Honey and Finnick's parents said that they go to the same school, so you should look for them," she said. Nick only nodded. He was still missing Judy. The night wore on. Soon enough, it was bed time. Nick cleaned up, put on his pajamas and got in bed. It was a nice-sized, comfortable room, and it had a TV. Nick watched a bit of TV before he fell asleep, as he always had in Bunnyburrow, although he had to learn the new numbers for his favorite channels. Suddenly, a commercial for a group called the Junior Ranger Scouts came on the air. The commercial showed images of young animals learning and having fun. Nick smiled. He would have to explain this to his parents. "I want to join them," she thought. As he began to fall asleep, he could think of nothing else. The next morning, it was time for school. Robin had gotten up before sunrise to get to the office in order to open it up. Nick got up, washed, ate breakfast, got dressed and packed up his backpack and his lunch. Marian drove him to the school for predators. She smiled at her son as they got out to go to the front desk in order to find his classroom. They did so, Marian kissed her son's head and said goodbye, then left for work. The teacher, a lovely female puma. took him into her class. Nick was glad to see that Finnick and Honey were in there. The teacher looked at the class. "Class, we have a new student. Say hello to Nick Wilde," she said. The class looked at him. "Hi, Nick," the predator children all said in unison. After that, Nick was led to his seat. It was then that he began learning with them. At lunch, he sat with Finnick and Honey. All day long, he never stopped thinking about the Junior Ranger Scouts. Before long, the day was over and Marian picked him up. As they drove home, Marian talked to him about school. Nick answered every question. Finally, Nick spoke up. "Mom, I have something to say to you and Dad later," he said. Marian looked curious as she drove. "I can't wait to hear it," she said. Nick was eager to tell them. The Wilde family had dinner that evening, and then sat down in the living room to spend time together, watch TV and talk. Marian looked at Robin. "Nick told me that he has something to say," she said. Robin turned to his son. "What is it, Nick?" he asked. Nick waited until the Junior Ranger Scouts commercial came on. "I want to join the Junior Ranger Scouts!" he exclaimed excitedly. Marian memorized and wrote down the phone number. They were excited. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Nick. You'll make some other new friends," she said. Nick smiled proudly and allowed himself to think about what it would be like. Little did he know of the trouble that would come upon him. Over the next couple of days, Robin and Marian pulled the money together to get Nick the uniform, and he was ready. Eagerly, he put it on in front of the mirror. Marian took photos of him. Then, one night, it was time for his first meeting. His parents brought him to the place. Marian smiled. "All right, Nick, we will be at this cafe. When it's over, just come to us," she said. Nick nodded excitedly and headed in. At first, the other kids were friendly to him. Then, the lights were turned out and Nick recited the oath. From there, the other kids were silent for a long moment. "Even though you're a fox?" one said. Nick's smile vanished. "Huh?" he said. Without warning, the other kids pounced upon him and began roughing him up, tearing up his uniform and placed a muzzle on him. As that happened, he continued to squirm and struggle. "If you thought we were going to trust a fox without a muzzle, you're even stupider than you look," another kid said. Nick looked at the buck scoutmaster, but he did nothing. Nick managed to squirm free and fled the building, the other kids still taunting and jeering at him. He ran to his parents. Robin and Marian were horrified when they heard his sobbing and saw the muzzle and Nick's now-completely shredded uniform. They instantly rushed to his side. Marian held him while Robin removed the muzzle and threw it aside. "What happened?" Robin asked. Nick sniffled. "I was saying the oath, then they all pounced on me and starting ripping my uniform and put the muzzle on me. The scoutmaster did nothing," he said. Robin was furious. "Marian, get him and yourself in the car. I am going to go down and talk to the scoutmaster," he said. Nick nodded. "He's a buck," he said. Robin went into the building, went downstairs and found the buck. He angrily marched forward. "I'd like a word with you," he said. The buck looked at him. "Yes, sir?" he said. Robin's eyes narrowed. "My son tells me that when the other kids attacked him, muzzled him and tore his uniform, you did nothing!" he said. The buck began to try and make excuses, including that it all happened too fast for him to respond. This only succeeded in making Robin more angry. "That's it, my family is through with the Junior Ranger Scouts! I will also tell my friends to avoid it too!" he shouted as he left. When Robin returned to the car, he found Marian sitting in the back seat, holding Nick close to her as she comforted him. Robin smiled. "I confronted him, son. You will never see them again. We're done with this group. Just make more friends at school," he said. Nick finally smiled a bit. For a long moment, he thought of Judy and how she was faring without him. Gideon Grey likely knew that he was now gone, and he might be trying to bully her again. He sighed. "I wonder what Judy is doing right now," he said, the memories of his friend bringing some measure of relief. Marian moved up to the front passenger's seat of the car, and the Wilde family drove home. When they got there, they threw away Nick's ruined uniform. Now, he could begin to heal emotionally. Fifteen years went by. Nick was now a handsome young adult, and held a job at The Lair comic book store, where he worked with Finnick and Honey. He had loved comics as a child, though not nearly so much anymore, but he had needed a job and this place had an opening, although it wasn't doing well. As he did his duties, little did he know, that he was soon to reunite with someone from his past. The next day, the boss, a male panda, called Nick, Finnick, Honey and the other employees to tell them some bad news. "Everyone, I have terrible news. Due to low sales, the store is closing. That means, as of today, you all will have to find new jobs. Now, please go and get your things. I wish you all the best," he said. Nick was very sad as he left. He had just lost his job. He began walking towards his house. When, suddenly, someone walked into him. "Oh!" he said upon impact. He took a step back to see a beautiful female bunny with grey and white vibrant purple eyes clad as a ZPD meter maid standing there. "Sorry about that," he said. The bunny smiled. "No harm done," she said. Nick momentarily thought of Judy, who would be an adult by now. The memory caused him to look at the bunny one more time. Suddenly, he realized that this beautiful bunny didn't just look like Judy. It was her! As he looked at her, he became smitten. "Judy?" he asked. The bunny nervously took a step back. "How do you know my name?" she asked. Nick smiled. "It's me, Nick, your old childhood best friend. Remember me?" he said. That mention triggered something in Judy's mind. She realized that the handsome fox was indeed Nick. She rushed up and hugged him tightly. As she had been looking at him, she, too, was smitten. "Nick! It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed. Nick hugged her back. "It's good to see you again too, Judy. So, I see you fulfilled your dream and are now with the ZPD," he said. Judy sighed. "Not quite. They made me a meter maid because I am a bunny," she said. Nick frowned. "That's not right," he said. Judy gave him a small smile. She was smitten with him. "So, how have things been with you?" she asked. Nick frowned. "The store I worked at went out of business and I lost my job," he said. Judy felt bad for him. "That's terrible, Nick," she said. She knew that she had to get back to work. There were probably many expired meters that needed to be checked. She hugged Nick one more time. "Well, Nick, I have to get back to work. I'd really like to see you again sometime soon. Maybe we could go and get ice cream or something soon," she said. Nick smiled, his heart pounding. "I'd like that, Judy. Have a good day," he told her. Judy nodded. "You too, Nick. See you soon," she said. The two exchanged phone numbers. She then walked off. Nick watched her as she left, then began to head home on his usual route. As he walked, he thought about Judy and how he wished it could be like old times. However, he soon put these thoughts aside. His childhood in Bunnyburrow had been over for fifteen years. He finally arrived at home. Marian greeted him warmly. "Hello, son," she said. Nick hugged her. "Ah, Mom, good to see your beautiful and loving face again," he said. Marian walked with him into the house. "So, what happened to you today?" she asked. Nick smiled. "Well, the bad news is that the store closed and I lost my job, but Judy fulfilled her dream to be a cop and moved to Zootopia. I can see her again," he said. Marian was unhappy to hear about the job loss, but happy to hear that her son had reunited with his old friend. "That's wonderful, son," she said. be complete soon Category:AU Fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:NickXJudy Category:Retellings of the movie Category:Oneshots Category:Zootopia AU